


fake your death

by i_write_absolute_trash778



Series: The Masked Traitor [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, I Don't Know How But They Found Me, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Bike, Dom/Fertile, Frerard, Heavy BDSM, High School AU, M/M, Peterick, Read the tags please, Torture, Underage Warning, Vampires, gabilliam - Freeform, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_absolute_trash778/pseuds/i_write_absolute_trash778
Summary: William Beckett is but an innocent junior, moving from his home in Chicago to Bellevue, New Jersey. When a schedule mishap erupts into a romance unlike any William had ever witnessed, just about everyone he cares about may be in great danger.Prequel to illusions and delusions. You don't have to read that to understand this. (Dom/fertile fic)





	1. headfirst for halos

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the prequel! Yes! I'm writing again! Whoo! Be excited. 
> 
> This particular fic takes place a year and a half before the events of illusions and delusions. You don't have to read that to understand this.

William was starting his third year of high school today. He'd just moved here, to Bellevue High from Chicago. The awkward 16-year old fertile shivered as he looked up at the wooden double doors. He didn't want to go in there. 

His best friend, Mikey Way, another fertile, stood next to him. They had become friends over the summer, bonding over video games and comic books. 

"Jesus fuck, this place is big." 

"I know," William said, feeling sick to his stomach. He had terrible anxiety sometimes, and this was one of those times. What if he didn't make any new friends? What if there were bullies who hurt him? Would any humans know he was a fertile? Were there any other vampires in this place? 

Inside the school, they picked up their individual schedules from the main office and Mikey went off to his first period art class. 

William saw that first was Science, with a Mr. D. Weekes. Not knowing this school at all, he asked the guidance counselor, Ms. Berkeley, where it was. 

Ms. Berkeley looked flustered, her hair frizzed and her fingers flying across the keyboard of the computer in front of her, flipping pages in binders, and picking up the office phone to answer and call students down. 

"Excuse me, I'm new to this school, do you know where Mr. Weekes' classroom is?" 

She was calling someone from another class down and said distractedly, "203, it's upstairs," and went back to her work. 

William left the office and ascended the stairs, passing Doms, fertiles and humans alike. Thank God there were other vampires here. Classroom 210, 208, 206, 204- and 203 right across from it. He opened the door and went inside. 

Heavy red drapes covered the windows, the chalkboard behind a raised platform on which the teacher (the blackboard said his name was Mr. Saporta) was standing. In the back was a rack of knives and a St. Andrew's Cross. To the sides were posters of the human body and where places that you could kick to break bones were. William quickly looked away. 

"I don't think you're in the right class, sweetheart," the tall Dom said, smirking at William. He shivered, just a junior, totally unprepared. 

"Neither do I," he mumbled, looking around at the classroom. 

"Where are you supposed to be?" Mr. Saporta asked, his dark eyes staring into William's, and he found that he could not look away. 

"S-science, with Mr. Weekes." 

He smirked. "Honey, that's downstairs. You're in Advanced Torture right now." The bell rang. "And you're late. Are you new here?" William nodded. 

"Alright. I'll walk you to your class," he said, and William flushed. "I trust everyone in this room can conduct themselves for approximately 30 seconds?" He spoke to his class. 

A resounding "yes sir" echoed throughout the room, and he nodded. 

"Let's go, then," he said, placing his hand gently on the small of William's back and guiding him out. 

[ A Quick Note About Age: Any human would have thought this teacher/student relationship immoral, and illegal. But with vampires it was very different- if a Dom met their Entwined fertile, for example, they could be together as long as the fertile was over the age of sixteen. It was the same age limit for a serious, sexual Dom/fertile relationship. William, conveniently, was 16.] 

[And Now Back To Our Story] 

There was silence for the first few seconds of Mr. Saporta walking William to class. Then he began asking William questions. 

"You just moved here?" 

"Yes," William whispered, then added, "From Chicago." 

"My good friend Andy hails from Chicago as well," he replied. "What's your name, so I can stop calling you pet names you're probably uncomfortable with?" 

William blushed again. (Seriously, why was he blushing so much? It was a teacher. A teacher. Get it together, Beckett.) "It's William, and I'm okay with pet names," he whispered. 

Mr. Saporta smirked. "Alright, angel," he said, and William's face felt like it was on fire. In fact, the pit of his stomach felt like it too, was on fire all he wanted, God, all he wanted was to have the teacher throw him down and do terrible things to him. Right there on the floor. 

He banished those thoughts from his minds as they reached the classroom. He realized suddenly- he didn't want to leave the charismatic Dom's presence. 

"Thank you," William said as he put his hand on the doorknob. 

"Any time, darling," Mr. Saporta smiled, and walked away. He was really doing it up on nicknames, wasn't he? Almost like flaunting that William liked pet names. 

Mr. Weekes was a tall Dom, with brown messy hair and brown eyes. He did a few icebreakers, and William soon got an invitation to sit with a few kids, Brendon Urie, a junior fertile, with dark brown hair and a five-finger forehead. Ryan Seaman, as well, a blue-haired sophomore, a fertile as well, Patrick Stump, a junior and a fertile with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes and a Dom, Ray Toro. He had poofy curly brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. William liked them all. 

He sped through the other periods (four before lunch, three after) to lunch, where he invited Mikey to sit with him and the other vampires. 

"You guys, this is Mikey, my best friend," he introduced. A chorus of "what's up, Mikey" came from his new friends. 

"Hey," Mikey smiled. 

"So are you both new?" Ryan asked, picking up his pizza from the lunch line (William had packed his own). 

"Technically, yes," Mikey said. "I've been homeschooled, but my mom got a job so I had to come here." 

Mikey talked to everyone, but William noticed he only really had eyes for Ray. He grinned. 

They all learned more about each other- Ryan liked drumming and had a crush on Mr. Weekes, Brendon could play the guitar, and so could Ray; and Patrick could sing (according to Ryan). 

William was starting to think he would enjoy this high school.


	2. bulletproof heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Gabe in this one but things do take a rather hot turn. ;)

Mr. Saporta was on William's mind for the rest of the day, he'd seen him a few other times. Those times, if the teacher saw him, he winked or nodded to him, making him blush fervently. Of course. 

After school, while William was walking home with Ryan and Mikey, he was oddly quiet, thinking about the events that day. 

"Thinking about that hot teacher?" Mikey smirked. "I didn't miss the lovesick glances you threw his way." 

"I'm not lovesick, and no!" William protested. Ryan laughed. 

"He was totally eye-fucking you the whole day, holy shit," Ryan said, wearing the same shit-eating grin Mikey was. 

"Can't imagine why," William mumbled. 

"Could it be because you're a hot fertile?" Mikey snorted. 

"I am not hot," The blushing fertile insisted. 

"Oh, shut up. If I was a Dom I'd totally tap that," Mikey grinned at William. "No homo though." 

"Mikey, you're gay," Ryan deadpanned, William almost falling on the ground laughing. 

"Ah, shut up. Anyway, as I am not a Dom, watch me tap Ray instead." 

"I don't think he'd let you top," Ryan said and William laughed again. Mikey shook his head. 

"Ah, shut up. Assholes." 

William smiled. "You love us though." 

"No homo," Mikey said and they laughed again. 

-

William was sketching in his black sketchbook. He didn't draw as much anymore, poetry seemed more appealing these days. But he couldn't get Mr. Saporta out of his mind. He figured drawing his face would maybe help him to calm down. Or simply rile him up more. Great. 

He sketched the five o'clock shadow on the Dom's face, trying to capture the hungry look he'd given William when he stepped into the classroom. 

William's mind wandered, drawing forgotten. He wanted Mr. Saporta. He could feel his cock stiffening in his jeans. 

He wanted the teacher to bend him over his desk in front of all the Doms in his class and spank him, whisper dirty things in his ear and fuck him in front of them. Let them know they couldn't have William, that he belonged to the dark Dom. 

He undid his pants and let his imagination run wild. Mr. Saporta would force him on his knees. Tell him he looked so pretty, choking on his cock. He gasped, bucking his hips into his hand. 

He wanted Mr. Saporta to breathlessly moan that he was coming, and come so far down William's throat that he wouldn't be able to tell if he was. 

"Please," he breathed and came over his fist. 

Woah, woah, what the hell?


	3. kiss the ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident in gym class gives our man William another interaction with the enigmatic Mr. Saporta.

William walked into school the next morning excited. He wanted to see Mr. Saporta, and all his friends (of course, wink wink nudge nudge). He had had plans to walk with Mikey, but Mikey's older brother Gerard offered to drive him. 

Mikey had winked at him and gave him yet another shit-eating grin. William hated him. 

Now he was going to his homeroom class, having dropped off his backpack at his locker. Sitting down with Brendon at the back table as the teacher took attendance, they talked about anything and everything. 

"But seriously? I think Kylo Ren and Rey belong together. Like, the onscreen chemistry? I ship it," Brendon said excitedly. 

"We'll just have to wait until the next movie comes out in December." William told him. 

"Aw, that's so far away!" Brendon sighed. William laughed as the bell rang. 

"See you third period!" He called as Brendon ran after Ray in the hallway, who was always willing to debate fan theories. William smiled. 

He walked into science class and sat down at his desk. Mr. Weekes instructed them to start reading the textbook on earth sciences. 

The period passed quickly, and now it was time for second period gym class. William did not like gym. 

Today they were playing dodgeball, a sport in which William had always gotten a bruise to the face. William's team was all his friends, plus a red-haired fertile, Mikey's older brother Gerard Way. He and a Dom on their team, Frank Iero, had both been held back a year, but they were smart, and they knew it. What Frank didn't know was that Gerard had a huge crush on him. 

The other team was almost solely made up of humans, the jocks who thought so much of themselves. William grabbed a ball and threw it at a human girl, who let out a groan and sat down on the bleachers. Then he heard a voice from directly in front of him. 

"That was my girlfriend, prick," the jock snarled and threw the ball point-blank at William's face. The whole room went silent. 

"You just hit a vampire," the girl he had gotten out before whispered. Her face was pale. She knew they were both in deep shit. 

"Go to the nurse," Frank instructed. "We'll take care of this trash." The Rage began to develop among Ray, Frank and another Dom on their team, Pete. The humans looked terrified. William ran out, his nose bleeding. He tilted his head upwards as the blood ran down his face. 

On the way to the nurse, however, he ran into the one person he wasn't sure whether he wanted to see or not. Mr. Saporta, because life isn't fair. 

"William? What happened, love?" The teacher was at his side in a second, pulling a tissue from his pocket and wiping the blood from William's face. 

"Dodgeball happened," William said, watching his face carefully. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I think so." The bleeding had stopped, that was a good thing. 

"How did this happen?" William thought it was pretty self-explanatory, but evidently Mr. Saporta didn't think so. 

"I got out this human girl and her jock boyfriend hit me dead in the face from two feet away for revenge." He watched the Dom's eyes darken considerably. 

"Do you know his name?" 

"No, but I would know his face," William said. Mr. Saporta nodded. "Why?" 

"Just in case. Anyway," he said, "I'll get you to the nurse. Do you need me to carry you?" 

"My nose stopped bleeding," William giggled (he giggled! Really, how immature could he get?). "I'm not sure I need to be carried." 

And was that a blush on Mr. Saporta's cheeks? William thought so. 

"I'll escort you anyway." They walked in silence, their fingertips brushing with every step. 

When they arrived, Mr. Saporta had words with the nurse before winking at William with a broad grin, calling him "Angel" before walking out. 

\- 

"Who's the new one, Gabe?" Ashley (who nicknamed herself Halsey) asked him quietly, looking at William. 

"William. He's my angel." 

"Are you guys dating? He can't be older than sixteen," she said.

"No, I wish. Hals, I swear to God I think he's my Entwined." 

"Then you better treat him right. I hear anything, Gabe..." 

"I know, I know. You'll kick my ass. He's new, how are you so protective of him already?" He asked the fertile. 

"Vampires stick together. Also, he's cute." 

"Don't even-" 

"Calm down, Gabe, calm down," she laughed. "Jesus. Sisky would kill me." 

He laughed then, and winked at William, and left the room. 

His angel.


	4. demolition lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends! Crap teachers! And someone's got a jealous streak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I didn't update sooner!! I've been on vacation which has messed with my uploading schedule. Next chapter will hopefully be released Monday.

William went to third period after staying at the nurse's office for the remainder of second period. For the rest of the day, he didn't see Mr. Saporta at all. 

The next day, however, was a different story. He walked into homeroom with Brendon and Ray, Mrs. Oakley's classroom. 

She was an older lady in an unhappy marriage, and she tended to drink more coffee than was recommended for healthy bodies, but then again so did Gerard Way. That old lady had nothing on Gerard Way. 

He sat down at his desk in the front of the class when he heard a soft knock on the classroom door. 

"Mr. Saporta! What a nice surprise," Mrs. Oakley said. She liked the other teacher, he paid her compliments and apparently her husband didn't give her any, because she seemed pretty fucking desperate. 

"Mrs. Oakley, hello," he said, not looking at William. "I'm here to tell you of a schedule change for one of your students. William Beckett?" 

"Oh, of course. William!" She called him up. Schedule change? You, Mr. Saporta, are up to something, aren't you? 

"He will be switching into my homeroom class," Mr. Saporta elaborated. 

"Wonderful," she said. "See you seventh period, William!" 

William nodded. As soon as they were in the hall he whirled on the Advanced Torture teacher. 

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He didn't know why he was seething. But this teacher, this Dom had changed his schedule simply because he wanted to see William... Somehow he liked that. 

"Of course," he said. "You don't seem comfortable there." It was a bad excuse and they both knew it. But William pretended to buy it because he didn't know why else. 

William had a seat in the front row, just like Oakley's class. The class was mostly Doms, but the occasional fertile would turn and smile or wink. 

Mr. Saporta introduced the fertile to the class, and he caught the eye of a blonde Dom in the back, whose name was Bob. He and William talked, figuring out they were into the same bands and liked a lot of the same stuff. Bob played drums, and he was looking for a band to play in. William could sing, and he sometimes auditioned for musicals. Bob promised if William ever got a part in a musical he would go see it. 

What neither noticed was the dark, possessive look that came on to their teacher's face. 

-

Bob offered to sit with William and his friends at lunch. Bob and Ray became good friends, laughing and talking about torture, as they were in the same fourth period Advanced Torture class. 

Gerard Way, Mikey's brother, came over to give Mikey something he'd left at home earlier. He sat down next to William and smirked. 

"So, you and Saporta, right?" 

William spluttered. "No! There's nothing going on with us. He's a teacher." 

"Doesn't seem to be stopping him. Don't you think it's kinda creepy? I mean, I love that shit but you're innocent. Doesn't that bother you?" 

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I don't know what I think about it." 

William almost relished in the fact that maybe, just maybe the Dom might look at him as more than just a student. 

Gerard lifted an eyebrow, then began yelling at Ryan and Patrick about the latest issue of Doom Patrol. William shook his head and went back to his lunch.


	5. bury me in black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's being cryptic (again) 
> 
> It's early guys can you believe it??? Next chapter should be out Friday

Gerard must have gotten William's number from Mikey, apparently, because the next morning he got a text from an unfamiliar number.

**this is William, yeah?**

William frowned.

_Yes. Who is this?_

**Gerard. Look we have to talk when u get to school.**

_About what?_

**You'll find out then. See u**

William didn't reply to the last text and instead focused on putting on his clothes. A red t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

He grabbed his backpack and a piece of toast and ran out the door, realizing suddenly that he was about to be late. Mikey and Patrick had waited at the door to the school for him.

"Thanks for waiting, you guys," he said. Patrick smiled and Mikey nodded.

"Did you get Gerard's text? He asked for your number last night."

"Ooh, are you dating??" Patrick squealed.

"Hell no! He has something he wants I tell me."

"That he likes you," Patrick said, and William hit him on the arm lightly.

"Shut up. We're gonna be late."

Homeroom. It seemed he just couldn't meet Mr. Saporta's eyes. He had a strange, foreboding feeling that made his stomach twist. He could only really make half-hearted conversation with Bob.

What made all this worse was that Gerard texted him that he was late and would tell William his information at lunch. He looked up from his phone and saw Mr. Saporta coming over to him. He slipped the phone in his pocket and looked up at the teacher.

"William, are you alright? You seem a little… off this morning," he said, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I'm okay." The Dom stared at him for a moment more. He tucked a strand of William's brown hair behind his ear, smiled softly and went back to his desk. William looked down and blushed.

Every period was boring. Time seemed to drag on and William wanted to hear what Gerard had to say.

At lunch (finally!), William sat between Mikey and Gerard.

"Okay, fucking spill," William said as Gerard took out his earbuds.

"Look, I have concerns."

"About me?" He asked.

"Especially about you. Look, I don't know what's going on with you and Saporta but people are talking. And they're saying shit that could get you expelled."

William frowned. "We're vampires, Gerard. Humans can't make us do anything. And besides, I'm a sixteen year old fertile. And he's a Dom. So by law it's okay."

Gerard was the one to frown this time. "Didn't say it wasn't okay. But you gotta be careful. Mr. Saporta doesn't look like the kind to- look, just watch it, okay?"

"Doesn't look like the kind to what?"

The redhead sighed. "He doesn't look like the kind to stick around."

William's heart dropped.

"Like I said, watch out. And if anything happens, tell me. Okay? I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

"Okay. Thanks, Gerard."

William couldn't help but wonder if what Gerard was saying was true. If it was- he didn't want to think about that.


	6. cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard, Lindsey, and Frank; not a good combo.

Gerard was scrolling through Eminem's twitter (usually this was something Mikey would do, as Eminem was one of his favorite artists.) Gerard thought he was kinda hot, though. 

Someone sat down next to him- oh shit. Lindsey Ballato, one of the school's notorious gossip girls. She was also known for having a crush on Frank Iero, and being human. 

The only reason vampires tolerated her was that she looked like a fertile. Dark hair, pale skin. But any vampire could tell she was not one. Lindsey today wore a shit-eating smirk, which never went well for whoever it was directed at. 

"Heard Frankie's looking for a new fuck toy," she said, flipping her hair. 

"And you think it'll be you." Gerard sighed. 

"Well, I am pretty enough to be an Anton Nor," she said haughtily. 

Gerard desperately wanted to tell her off. Turned vampires, "toys", could never be Anton Nors. But he didn't want to spoil Lindsey's fun, so he let her go. 

"So I have a favor to ask." She said. Getting right down to business as usual. 

"Shoot." 

"I want you, cause you're a fertile, to go ask Frank to consider me as an option. He might turn me, you know." 

Gerard sighed. "And what do I get out of this?" 

"I won't tell the whole school about your pathetic little crush," she sneered. 

He swallowed, and nodded. "Okay." 

"What are you waiting for? Go!" She said, making "shoo" motions with her hands. 

"Alright. I'm going, Jesus." He got up and walked nervously over to Frank's table, where he sat with Bob Bryar, Pete Wentz and an assortment of other Doms. 

"Are you Frank?" Gerard asked, pretending like he didn't know him/didn't care. Whenever Gerard had to talk to people he was trying to impress, he'd slip into this easy drawl and bored expression. Kinda like Mikey's resting bitch face. But less good. 

Frank turned and smirked. "Who's asking?" 

"Me." Gerard said. "I just have a question." 

"Shoot, doll." Gerard flushed. Pete laughed and exchanged looks with Bob. 

"Heard you're looking for a new hole to fuck into the ground," Gerard said, looking at his fingernails. Bob almost spit his Coke out across the table. "So I have an offer. This girl, Lindsey, she wants to be that hole. For a price," he said. 

"Humans are in no place to name prices," Frank said, but let Gerard finish. 

"She wants to be turned." 

Frank just laughed. "Which one is she?" 

He pointed to where Lindsey sat, scrolling through Tumblr or whatever. He hated her. 

"She's pretty enough, I guess." And the Dom stood, letting Gerard's heart drop and shatter. But instead of going over to Lindsey, he turned towards Gerard, who had lifted his head towards the ceiling in hopes of not spilling any tears. 

"Just not as pretty as you," he purred. Their eyes locked. Gerard flushed again. "Why are you even taking orders from a human anyway?" 

Gerard shook his head. "I didn't want to…" 

"Why?" 

"She-" he swallowed hard. "She said she'd tell the whole school a secret about me." He lifted his head and blinked away tears. 

Frank's lips curled into a nasty smile. "She's not getting turned." Gerard still didn't look at him. Instead he held his breath and prayed this would be the end of it. 

"She wants to be an Anton Nor," Gerard said. 

The Dom's gaze darkened. "She looks like a slut. It's an insult to real Nors. You, on the other hand, if you were mated of course…" 

Another flush. His face must be bright pink by now. 

"I-I have to go." 

Frank smiled, a dark look in his eyes. "What's your name?" 

"Gerard Way."


	7. all the angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. That's all I have to say. Shit goes DOWN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to things going on this weekend, I'll be taking this weekend off from updating and the next update will be on Monday/Tuesday ish. Then Thursday/Friday and then it's a regular updating schedule.

Gerard, Patrick and William were sitting in homeroom, gathered in a clump in the back by Gerard's desk. Patrick had his phone out, showing them the answers to Mr. Harris' math homework.

"46? Excuse me? Bitch, how? I'm so fucking done with this shit, Mr. Harris can go fuck himself." Gerard bitched and complained. William laughed. Patrick sighed.

"Mr. Harris? Oh, he's a dick, straight up," Bob said, walking over with Frank behind him.

"He is, and I'm pretty sure he's a homophobe," Gerard added, and looked up. And froze.

"Hey, Gee," Frank smirked. Gerard flushed. Patrick had disappeared, leaving William, Gerard, Frank and Bob together. William exchanged a glance with Bob, and they walked towards their desks in the front.

"Hey, Mr. Saporta, I tried the homework, and I'm not too sure where the third pressure point is. I know the two, shoulder and neck, but..." Bob asked the teacher, and the younger boy ducked his head and blushed when the dark teacher looked his way.

The Dom helped Bob, making William shiver with delight. They talked about the best ways to torture a toy. The way Mr. Saporta explained some of these gruesome strategies made the fertile's stomach twist. He wanted to see him do them. And when he was finished, his eyes dark with anger and lust, he would throw William down and fuck him senseless.

As he thought, the bell rang, and he jolted out of his reverie and joined Bob in walking out of the classroom. Yet one thing was at the forefront of his mind- Gerard's comment from the day before. He stopped dead at the threshold of the room.

"He doesn't look like the kind to stick around." And really, who would, with a 16 year old fertile who wasn't even out of high school, and had no experience in anything whatsoever?

"William, you okay? You'll be late to class." His voice. It made him want to cry right there in the Advanced Torture classroom.

"No." God, he sounded like a dying whale already.

He turned as Mr. Saporta stepped off the platform that held his desk and came towards him. He felt rooted to the spot, unable to move.

He stopped right in front of him. "William…" they were close, too close. The fertile thought he couldn't get close enough but he couldn't get far enough away. Tears welled up in his eyes and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Mr. Saporta's face was sympathetic, but for all he knew the teacher had a mate.

He took a deep breath in and spilled everything.

"People are starting to talk," he said, and gulped. "About me. And about you." Another breath. "They- they say you- and me-" he began letting his tears fall. "And- and maybe they're right?"

An almost dead silence, broken by the late bell.

"Oh, William." The Dom brushed his tears away with his thumb.

"Of course they're right." And before either knew (well, maybe Mr. Saporta knew) what they were doing, their lips connected.

William pulled away with wide eyes. This was what he had been wanting. Why was he so afraid?

Nevertheless, he turned and ran, wondering how he was to explain this to Mr. Weekes.


	8. heaven help us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8/15 chapters, you guys!! Sorry this is gonna be rather short BUT! I have had a lot going on plus writing Kamikaze an you're gonna enjoy it, but just, oh I don't know, seven more chapters + Frerard! Hell yeah!

The fertile ran down the hallways, bursting into Mr. Weekes' classroom. One look at Ryan who mouthed "Entwined" and Mr. Weekes nodded and excused him. 

William spent that period being comforted by Ryan with his head down on his desk, feeling empty, feeling like he had tears to spill. But none came. 

He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Like he was being split in two. And all he wanted was to go back to the Advanced Torture classroom and beg for his Entwined to forgive him. 

He had finally realized- the way he was feeling was how Entwined mates felt when they met. Click, complete, whole. 

Ryan had told him chances were Mr. Saporta wasn't upset. William was 16, young and confused. But William felt the Dom thought he was- what? Worthless, useless, those words came to mind. 

Not worth being a mate to. And that made his heart squeeze so tightly he thought he would just shatter. 

At lunch after three more periods moving like this, he almost ran to the classroom. 

Where he found Mr. Saporta and a red-haired fertile, a girl he vaguely remembered as Hayley. She was leaning over his desk, her tits definitely showing, a seductive smirk on her face. The teacher was leaning back in his chair, an expression William couldn't read on his face. A cross between a similar smirk and a frown. But it was enough. 

A wave of anger. He felt alone. In more pain than he'd ever been in before. The Dom looked up, back straight and eyes dark. He said something quietly to Hayley, and she sauntered past William out the door. He got up and walked towards the fertile

"William-" and he suddenly reacted, throwing his social studies book at Mr. Saporta, who easily sidestepped it and continued. The boy raked his shaking hands through his hair with a frustrated scream. 

In a second, his teacher had his hands holding William still. He was shaking, baring his teeth in an almost feral way. 

"William, for the love of Christ, calm down!" He almost didn't hear it, for the rush of blood in his ears. 

"Please, listen to me," he heard that. He heard the defeated plea, and lifted his head, meeting the other's eyes. 

"William, love," he sighed. "Hayley has a- rather inappropriate way of handling problems. Her Dom is failing his math class and I supervise the senior math classes. She wanted me to make sure he passed since she couldn't convince his actual teacher." 

The brown haired fertile was still shaking, but this time he was crying, and he couldn't remember when he'd started. 

"I would never want to hurt you." Mr. Saporta smiled sadly and wiped away William's tears with his thumb. 

They sat on the ground, William's head nestled into his shoulder, his Dom's arms around him, and they sat that way until the bell rang.


	9. sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late!! This chapter is so cute tho I love this ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Gabilliam smut (fucking finallyyyy)

Ryan and Patrick met him sixth period, asking if he was alright. William explained the bare minimum and that seemed to satisfy the two boys, though they could probably tell tag William wasn't telling them everything.

He still had mixed feelings, though. It was Friday, so luckily he had the weekend to sit in his room and pine over the Dom. The Dom he knew he wouldn't be able to be with, since he was a teacher.

Honestly? If being Entwined felt like this, he just wanted his mate, or he wanted to die. His mom and dad were Entwined and they'd described it as the most fierce want, the willingness to die for someone no matter what they did to you. William was feeling all of that, and more.

Before William left after seventh period with this annoying fertile named Awsten Knight (honestly, he just was really loud and happy which he today especially found annoying), he was caught by his Dom. All his suppressed emotions came rushing back.

"William, can I see you for a second?" Patrick, who was with him, backed away, mouthing "text me". He nodded and followed Mr. Saporta to an empty alcove of the hallway.

He took the fertile's hand, making him shiver. "I suppose you want answers for what's happening," he said. William nodded. "We are Entwined, surely someone talked to you about how it works." Another nod.

"You should know that I would never do anything to hurt you," he repeated his words from earlier. "And I promise to always protect you an care for you and love you like you deserve." The younger was almost crying now, out of happiness. So his mate did return his feelings, in the best way possible.

Mr. Saporta smiled down at him, tilting his head down and kissing him sweetly on the lips. It was chaste and pure, and everything William had wanted. He placed his hands on the Dom's forearms and let him deepen their kiss. They broke apart, eyes dark and wide, then collided together again.

The teacher was panting, holding William at arms length.

"If I touch you, querido, I'm going to fuck you right here, and I'm not going to care who sees us." William breathlessly nodded. His grip tightened.

"I will. Soon. What's your number?"

The fertile told him, and the older put his into William's phone.

**Gabe <3**

"Your name is Gabe?" He asked, looking up from the screen.

"Yeah."

"Guess I'll know what to scream when you fuck me later," he smirked and waltzed off, leaving a shocked and horny Gabe in his wake.

A few minutes later, he got a text from his mate.

**I'm jerking off in the teachers lounge. Thanks**

He grinned. _Always a pleasure_, he replied.

**Meet me tomorrow, ten o'clock.** William waited.

Then an address, and William knew Gabe was gonna fuck him tomorrow.

And he couldn't wait.


	10. the sharpest lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops?

Gerard sat in his homeroom class, watching William and Mr. Saporta exchange flirty glances with each other. Honesty, sometimes it made him want to puke. One of those times was now. 

He turned away and instead focused on his phone, which was open to some website (Are They My Entwined? - Quiz). He quickly closed the tab and turned off his phone. But not before someone else saw the tab as it left Gerard's screen. 

Frank motherfucking Iero. Of course. 

"Who's your crush, Gerard?" he asked, eyes dark, tone cold and mocking. Gerard stiffened. 

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, on guard immediately. 

"Tell me." 

"No fucking way." 

Frank grabbed the taller boy and yanked him out of his desk and into the hallway. He slammed Gerard to the wall next to the door with surprising, bone-jarring force. 

"Who is it." Gerard squirmed. 

"Let go!" 

"Tell me, and I will," Frank countered. 

"You're gonna laugh," he mumbled. 

"Who, Gerard?" 

"You," he whispered, and Frank's grip tightened on his arms and he lifted Gerard's chin with his illegally tattooed hand, forcing the red-haired boy to look at him. 

"To answer your question," Frank whispered back, "You don't need to take a damn quiz to know whether you're mine." 

"Because you are." 

Gerard stood, shocked, before surging forward and capturing Frank's with his own. He heard the shorter boy chuckle into the kiss and press back, taking control. 

The bell rang then, and Frank let Gerard go. 

"You wanna skip?" 

"It's nine in the morning, Frank," Gerard giggled. 

"Don't care," he smirked, kissing Gerard again. 

"Hell yeah," he agreed and they walked out, backpacks forgotten and hands locked together. 

"I know a place, I'm pretty sure my friend Jamia will be there," Frank said. Gerard smiled. "She's a fertile too, but she's almost like my sister." 

"Okay," the red-haired boy nodded. He was a little apprehensive, but then Frank had just told him they were mates. There wasn't anything to worry about. 

They walked down the streets, passing the Traitor. The Masked Traitor was a vampire club, one with shows of torture and death of toys, and it was notorious for its cruelty towards humans. 

They walked inside the coffee shop directly across the street, Frank squeezing Gerard's hand. 

A pretty fertile, slender with long dark hair and oval dark brown eyes sat at a booth next to the front window, scrolling through her phone. 

"Hey, J," Frank called, and she stood, grinning. 

"Hi, Frankie!" She had an unnaturally high voice, Gerard thought. He also noticed (with distaste) that her dress was short, pushing her breasts up so any straight guy would immediately pop one. 

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at him. 

"This is Gerard Way, my mate," he grinned. Her eyes flashed angrily but it was covered up in a moment. 

"Congratulations! And I love your hair, by the way." 

"Thank you," he mumbled, and Frank just smiled. 

They sat down in the booth, Frank and Gerard exchanging numbers as Jamia sipped what looked like an iced coffee. 

They sat and talked (mostly Frank and Jamia talked), and Gerard started to notice that she would make subtle movements, leaning towards Frank and saying things in a suggestive tone. Gerard got up. 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he said abruptly, having had enough of that. 

Frank seemed to know what was bothering him and nodded. 

Gerard walked right past the bathroom, out the back exit. He leaned against the brick, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. 

A few moments later Jamia came out. 

"Gee! What are you doing out here?" She asked, as someone passed by. When the alley was empty again her demeanor changed. 

"Shut the fuck up and do exactly what I say or I put a bullet in your head," she growled, pulling a revolver from her bra. "Lindsey, you know the girl? Lindsey's my stepsister. Word's spread that you and Frank are mates. And she's heartbroken. So now you're going to pay." 

"If Frank finds out this was your doing-" he said, but she shoved the barrel of the gun into his forehead. 

"He won't. He'll be too glad that there's another fertile to pull him up and a free hole to fuck. And you'll be dead, so who can you tell?" 

"You're insane." 

Jamia laughed as a silver car pulled up beside them. She waved the gun at the car. 

"Get in." 

"What the fuck, you bitch! Let me go!" He shrieked and tried to run for it. But she grabbed his arm and shoved him in the direction of the car. 

"Get in or this one dies too," and she opened the car door and inside, bound and gagged, was William Beckett.


	11. house of wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Finally! We see what happens to Gerard and William.

William was under a desk. 

Wait, let's backtrack. 

He was a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten to see Gabe that Saturday, something had popped up last minute for his Dom. However, that meant today he had permission to crouch under his desk and suck Gabe's cock while he took attendance. 

Gabe sat down, William undid his pants, palming at the bulge in his boxers. He was big, the only cock besides his own he'd ever seen before. 

Going off of common sense, he stroked it from the base to the head, once, twice. Then he sucked the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and took him deeper, licking the underside of his cock. He swallowed, and Gabe's hand gripped his hair, pushing him down. It should have been uncomfortable, he should have choked by now, but he just adored the feeling of his mate's cock wherever he could get it. 

William moaned around Gabe's cock, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks to take him better. The only warning that Gabe was about to cum was his hand tightening in the fertile's hair. Then hot cum down his throat, better than all his fantasies combined. 

He crawled out once the bell rang and he saw Gerard and Frank walk hand in hand down the hall. He smiled. They had finally gotten together. Gerard must be really happy. 

He gathered his things, sharing a kiss with Gabe, who grinned. They kissed again, relishing in the fact that they belonged to each other. Then someone hit William from behind and he was half unconscious, collapsing. Before Gabe could do anything a dark haired human girl grabbed William's arm and dragged him away, as he feebly cried out for his Dom. Gabe tried to get to him but once the girl hit him, turned the corner with William, and they were gone. 

Gabe frantically pulled out his phone and dialed one of his favorite students- Frank Iero. 

"Frank, I-" 

"Mr. Saporta, Gerard-" 

They both sheepishly apologize and Gabe speaks. 

"William was just taken by some human scum," Gabe growled. 

"That's just it!" Frank yelled. "Gerard's gone! And so is Jamia!" 

Gabe didn't even want to know who Jamia was. "Meet me outside the school. Now. We need to find them." He had a sinking feeling that William's disappearance had everything to do with Gerard's. 

He ran down to the front of the school where Frank was already there, out of breath. They conferred quickly and decided to go to the café where Gerard had last been seen. They were there to see a silver car pulling out, muffled loud voices from inside. 

"I think that's them," Frank said, his eyes growing almost black. 

"Did you catch the license plate?" Gabe asked. 

"No, but I bet that security camera did," Frank answered, pointing at a security camera at the top of the brick wall. 

"Let's find out what it saw, then," Gabe cracked his knuckles. 

They barged inside, the humans working the place whimpering in fear. They let the two Doms in to see the footage. 

They caught sight of William and Gerard. William was bound and gagged, Gerard was screaming and flailing, trying to dislodge the tall girl wearing in a silver dress who was holding his hands. 

"Jamia," Frank snarled and paused the video, zooming in on the woman. "But... why?" 

"Not sure. Get the license plate." 

"FR387GT," the younger Dom read out. 

"Let me google that," Gabe said. He did, and found records of a car with that license plate sold in 2012. He told Frank this. 

"Well, that's not helping," Frank said, he was reviewing the footage. 

Then Frank's phone buzzed, with a number he recognized. Ryan Ross, fertile mate to Bob Bryar, one of the most feared Doms in Battery City. 

"Frank. It's Gerard, I just saw a fertile and a human tie him and Gabe's mate to the ground. They've got knives, Frank." 

"Text me the address." 

"On it. Get here quick or they're gonna kill them both." 

Gabe bared his teeth as Frank read the address. 

"The abandoned diner on the outskirts of the City." 

"Let's go." They ran out of the café, heading straight to their cars, racing towards the diner. 

When they arrived, a fearful Ryan met them at the door to the diner, showing them the basement where loud voices came from. Gabe cracked his knuckles. 

"Let's go." 

They went down the stairs quietly, hiding in the shadows at the bottom of the staircase. They had front row seats to a horror show, essentially. 

"Shut up," Jamia scowled at the red-haired fertile, backhanding him clear across the face. The dark-haired human girl who had taken William was tying him to the ground, hair falling in her face. 

"I can't believe this worked," she said. Jamia laughed. 

"Lindsey, I told you it was foolproof. Once we kill them, you'll have what you want and I'll have what I want." 

Lindsey sighed. "Two handsome Doms who only really care about us." 

Jamia smirked. "Me, really. If you want to be turned that's your issue." The other girl rolled her eyes. 

The fertile pulled the revolver from her bra and a silver knife from a holster on her hip, hidden under her dress. She held it to Gerard's throat and laughed. 

Frank nudged Gabe, eyes angry. They stood, as Lindsey kicked William in the ribs. He wasn't gagged, so they could easily hear the fertile's pained scream. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gabe snarled, Frank at his side. Jamia let out a hiss of pain. Gerard had lunged up and fastened his teeth in her arm. 

"You bitch!" She shrieked. She pressed the knife deeper into his throat. He did let go, and she slapped him again. Lindsey laughed cruelly, aiming her gaze at Gabe and kicking William again. 

Lindsey might have been fast, but Gabe was faster, punching her in the nose and she went down, he freed William and shoved his mate behind him with a hiss of anger.

Frank was in a one on one fight with Jamia, who now wielded the knife against him. He disarmed her and cut Gerard's bonds. The other fertile got up and pinned Jamia to the ground. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. But you'll be in jail for a long, long time," Frank growled. 

Lindsey was down for the count, clutching her ribs, where Gabe had stomped on them. 

"You both will suffer," Gabe said, and put his foot on her chest so she could not move. Frank did the same. 

William crept from behind Gabe, looking at Lindsey. "What's going to happen to her?" He whispered. 

"She'll never hurt you again," Gabe said, pressing his lips to William's, relishing in his mate's taste. William buckled when they parted, a gasp of pain exhaled that Gabe could feel on his neck. He was bleeding from the ribs and he knew they needed to get to a hospital. So he called Ray Toro and Bob Bryar, to keep Jamia and her accomplice under guard while Frank and Gabe got their mates checked for wounds. 

Bob and Ray showed up in five, as the other two Doms examined their mates. Ryan followed after, spitting on Lindsey's unconscious form. 

Gabe and Frank turned to Lindsey, as Bob had taken Jamia away. 

"Now it's time for you."


	12. disenchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH HOW ITS BEEN SO LONG IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE I WAS WRITING CHAPTERS FOR YOU!   
*we stan pretty odd in this house*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape, torture

Lindsey was tied to the bumper of Frank's car, dragged the two miles back to the school. Then she was made to crawl behind the pair of Doms through a crowd of vampires, who all laughed and spit on her as they went by. She had been the most popular human in the school just an hour before, and now she was just a slab of meat for Gabe and Frank to rip apart. 

They were about to go into the Advanced Torture classroom when a small disturbance occurred. Patrick was walking by, grinning at Lindsey's treatment. She grabbed his ankle. 

"Patrick, please, help me, I'll do whatever you want, I swear-" Gabe turned and slapped her across the cheek hard. 

"Don't you dare touch him, haven't you hurt everyone enough?" He spat. He yanked her into the classroom and slammed the door. 

Frank ripped her top off and and tore her belt from her jeans. He coiled it around his fist and slammed the buckle into her nose. She screamed and tried to crawl away, but Frank held her down with a cruel laugh. 

Meanwhile, Gabe had yanked a trapdoor down from the ceiling and let down a bunch of chains. He tied them into a restraint and had Frank haul Lindsey into them. He pulled a lever halfway down and she was lifted a few feet off the ground. He tossed a knife to Frank and picked up two electronic cables. He motioned for Frank to get Lindsey's bra off. He clipped the cables to her nipples, as she hissed in pain and twisted her naked body. 

"This is for Gerard," Frank hissed. He slashed her chest with the knife. 

"Too fucking soon, Frank. What's the first step?" Gabe rolled his eyes. 

"I forgot. Drink from them first." Frank bared his teeth. "I hate this. Gerard probably tastes better." 

"Yes, yes. Get on with it. I want to teach her a lesson." 

Frank sank his teeth into Lindsey's neck, making her scream and writhe in pain. However, this made her immune to unconsciousness and death unless her brain was destroyed. 

The wound Frank inflicted in her chest gaped, and Gabe pulled another lever from under his desk. The chains tightened considerably and the cables sent an electric current through her body. She screamed, begging for mercy. 

Gabe laughed. "Did you stop? When William, my William, begged you to?Let me help you. No, you didn't. So why should I grant you any mercy?" He cut deep into her wrist and twisted the blade hard enough to break a bone or two. 

Lindsey's head rolled back, close to passing out. Frank slapped her and she opened her eyes, only for the shorter Dom to hit her again with the buckle. 

Gabe pulled the lever again and she sobbed, blood leaking from her chest where the clamps lay. 

"Stop, please," she whimpered. "Please, I'll… I'll do whatever you want." Frank chuckled. 

"You're a fucking idiot if you think we're done with you now." 

"Pull it," Gabe said, and Frank did, laughing. The older Dom went to stand over Lindsey. 

"You hurt my mate. And you tried to kill him!" Gabe growled. "A sixteen year old fertile. My mate." 

Lindsey cried, her tears dripping on Gabe's shirt. "Please, please, it was her- it was Jamia, she made me." 

"Fucking liar," Frank snarled. "You wanted to hurt them both." 

Gabe smiled sardonically. "Pull the lever, Frank." The short Dom did, laughing. 

"Now, cut her down." Frank pushed the red button and the chains dropped from the hooks in the ceiling, letting the broken girl collapse on the hardwood floor. 

Gabe palmed his cock, not that he needed encouragement. He wanted William here to see this so Lindsey could see his mate in ecstasy, but William was injured. So he'd have to make do. 

"Is this what you wanted?" The Dom growled, pressing his heel in her ribs, making her shriek. "You wanted this cock? You're going to get it. Aren't I being nice?" 

He looked to Frank, who was grinning cruelly. "I want her mouth," he said, stalking over and undoing his pants. "Open your mouth, slut," he snarled. She sobbed and shook her head, pressing her lips together. 

"Do it or we hook you back up to the shock machine." She opened her mouth to a laugh from Gabe. Frank got on his knees and forced her to choke on his cock. He held her head and proceeded to thrust roughly. 

Gabe spread her legs and thrust in roughly, going at a speed no human would be able to. Lindsey screamed around Frank's cock, crying uncontrollably. She felt something snap. 

Before long Frank pulled out. "She's fucking awful at this." 

Gabe grunted and came. "Good work, Frank. Now let's give her to Bob, he works at the Traitor. He'll make her life hell."


	13. planetary (go!)

William left the hospital without seeing Gabe after the warehouse incident. Bob had taken he and Gerard to the cold, sterile place, but he decided to leave. He didn't feel bad, just numb. Cold and numb. 

He looked down at his black jeans, spotted with blood and shoved his hands in his pockets. He needed to get home.

A silver sports car pulled up beside him, and the black tinted window rolled down. Gabe. 

"Hey," he grinned. "Why aren't you at the hospital? You've got a cut right here," he said, running a finger down his own cheek. 

"Don't need to," he said quietly. "I have to get home, my parents will be worried." 

Gabe frowned. "At least let me drive you." The fertile relented and got in on the opposite side, silent and still as his Dom drove the short distance to William's house. 

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked, looking at his mate. 

"I-I don't know," he said. "I just… they wanted to hurt me and Gerard. They wanted us dead." 

The dam broke and he wiped away a tear that had fallen down his porcelain cheek. 

Gabe sighed and pulled over outside his house. "And they'll never do that again. No one will. And if anyone does, I'll flay them right in front of you." 

William smiled, sniffing quietly. "You promise?" 

Gabe leaned forward and wiped away his tears with his thumb. He smiled at his fertile and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

The kiss progressed quickly, with Gabe undoing his seatbelt and leaning over further to allow him better access to mouth at William's neck. He gasped, Gabe smirked. Obviously the fertile's neck was his sweet spot. 

"If you keep making those noises I'll fuck you right inside this car and I don't care who sees us," he hissed, biting down hard on his mate's neck. An answering moan did it for him and he moved back to his seat and hit the gas, informing William that they would be going to Gabe's place. 

No one said anything on the way, the tension was high and the only things that broke the silence were the car running and their heavy breathing. 

Gabe grabbed the keys when they pulled up and almost opened William's door, but the fertile was already out and surging towards Gabe. They shared a passionate, open mouthed kiss and barely made it to Gabe's door. He unlocked it and pushed William inside, slamming g the door after him. 

"Upstairs," he gasped into his mate's mouth and they grasped hands and stumbled into the room. It was spacious, with white walls and a bed, with dark red sheets and black pillows. William tugged at Gabe's shirt, letting out a frustrated whine. The Dom chuckled and pulled it off, letting his mate attach his mouth to his neck, and his hands traveled under Gabe's shirt. 

"Let's not forget who's in charge," he growled and pushed William onto the bed, stripping him of all he was wearing. Laying before him, William felt special, not at all shy. He knew Gabe thought he was beautiful and even if no one else did, that would be enough for him. 

"So pretty," Gabe almost moaned, burying his face in his mate's neck, breathing in his scent and echoing William's inner thoughts. "Look at you, all spread out for me. You're so fucking ready, hungry for my cock, aren't you?" He laughed quietly. "My pretty little whore." 

"Please," William gasped. He almost reached down to grasp his dick but Gabe stopped him. 

"You're mine. This? This is mine," he said, cupping his mate's dick. "And I don't like to share," he suddenly growled and brought his hand down on William's cheek. The fertile's breath hitched, the pain was better than he had initially thought it would be. He could feel his hole leaking already, and Gabe hadn't even touched him yet, not in the way he wanted him to. 

When he felt Gabe's spit-slicked finger press against his hole, he almost choked. He clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the moan that was sure to escape. 

"Don't hide your pretty sounds from me," Gabe said, his eyes dark, his voice deep. He panted and nodded, not stopping the next sound when Gabe slid his finger in to his knuckle, prodding, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make his mate scream. He slid a second finger in, and found it. True to Gabe's thoughts, the fertile's back arched and he moaned loudly. 

"Please, again, please," he begged, and Gabe smirked. He took off his pants and stepped off the bed. William crawled closer, pulling his boxers down. 

"You want a taste?" 

"Please," William said again. He licked a stripe up Gabe's erect cock, and finally, after Gabe pushed his head down, taking the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue and sucked hard, looking up at his Dom through his eyelashes. Then, in a moment of boldness, the fertile swallowed him, tongue seeming to be everywhere. Gabe growled, hands in William's hair, pulling him off. 

"You don't want me to come there, do you?" 

William just gasped for breath. "I want your cum everywhere." At this, the Dom was on the bed in an instant, shoving him down into the mattress. 

"You'll get that wish," Gabe purred in a sultry voice, forcing William's legs open to examine his pretty, pink, tight-looking hole. "Do you want prep?" 

William nodded shyly. "'M sorry..." 

"It's your first time, I get it," Gabe assured him, and grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer in the nightstand. He coated his cock in it, as his mate watched hungrily. 

Gabe slammed home, William screaming his pleasure to the room. "Gabe- fuck, please," he gasped, bucking against his cock. Gabe just drove his cock in harder, and William gave up trying to keep a steady rhythm and just let his Dom fuck him into the mattress. 

Looking down, Gabe didn't think he'd seen anything as precious looking. His mate, entirely dependent on his cock, on him. He was begging for more, and he was happy to comply. He threw his whole weight into fucking William. 

"Mine, only mine," he groaned as he bit at the younger man's neck. He wanted to wake up tomorrow and see the marks he was making. Tomorrow everyone would know William was his, his alone. 

"I'm yours, I'm yours, Gabe, please-" he cut himself off as he felt his orgasm stir in the pit of his stomach. 

"You gonna cum, baby?" He panted, reaching down and jerking William's cock roughly. 

"Yeah, yes, please I wanna-" Gabe shushed him and pressed against his prostate one more time. It shoved them both over the edge and William screamed and raked his nails down Gabe's back, the Dom growled and came, filling his mate with cum. William's cum was all over his chest and face, and Gabe took a sick pride in knowing he was the one who made this happen. 

"I love you," he said, pulling out and tucking his mate under the sheets. 

"I love you too," William replied, smiling softly. He held out his arms. "Cuddles?" He asked. 

"You go from 0 to 100 real quick, don't you?" Gabe chuckled. 

"Yes. Now cuddle." Gabe nodded and pulled the fertile into his arms.


End file.
